Onnenhileet, rakas veljeni
by Benel
Summary: "Ensimmäinen tähti on jo tullut esiin, se on yhtä suuri ja kirkas kuin ennenkin. Muistatko, kuinka silloin joskus eksyimme liian syvälle metsään, ja käytimme juuri tätä tähteä ja pihamme korkeinta koivua avuksemme." Songfic, jonka pohjana on käytetty Katri Ylanderin Mansikkamäkeä. Nyo!Norway. Sisällöltään aika synkkä.


Hevosvaunut kulkevat pitkin epätasaista, maasta joskus aikoja sitten tallattua polkua pitkin. Kaviot kopisevat ja itse vaunut narisevat, pitäen suurempien kuoppien kohdalla sellaista meteliä, että sinä et välttämättä tuntisi oloasi kovin rohkeaksi. Tietenkin yrittäisit esittää, että sinulla olisi kaikki hyvin. Niinhän sinä aina teit, yritit olla aiheuttamatta huolia muille. Kuski heilauttaa piiskaansa kovakouraisesti, ja kuskeina toimivat raskaat hevoset hirnuvat kiihdyttäen vauhtiaan. Voi Eiríkur, sinä et todellakaan pitäisi tästä kyydistä.

Nojaan oikeaan käteeni raskaasti huokaisten. Siitä on jo niin, niin pitkä aika, kun näin sinut viimeksi. Niin monia vuosia, niin monia epätoivoisia ja synkkiä päiviä. Hartioillani ja sydämelläni painaa ikävä kuin suuret lohkareet, jotka jätti olisi suutuksissaan potkaissut pois tieltään, suoraan minua kohti. Onneksi emme koskaan nähneet yhtäkään jättiä läheltä, sellainen olisi tallannut meidät allensa nopeammin kuin sinä juoksit pakoon äitiä, kun olisi pitänyt mennä kylpyyn. Muistatko senkin kun-

Äkkipysähdys, kuski on pysäyttänyt vaunut, ja vilkaistessani ikkunasta ulos, huomaan olevani perillä. Vihdoin ja viimein, siitä on jo niin kauan, niin tuskallisen kauan, kun näin tämän paikan viimeksi.

"Arvon neiti, haluatteko, että tulen mukaanne?" kuski kysyy kumartaen, vaikkei tunnukaan kovin hyvätuuliselta. Niin, onhan hän ajanut jo tunteja tänne, en olettaisikaan, että tuo olisi yhtä onnellinen ja vapautunut kuin minä näillä seuduilla. Pudistan siis päätäni kylmästi:

"Ei tarvitse, kiitos kysymästä", totean vaimealla, hiljaisella äänellä. Jos sinä olisit täällä, hymyilisit minulle pienesti, mutta puhuisit itse ihan yhtä vaimeasti, ettet voisi nauraa minulle. Kuski nyökkää mahdollisimman kunnioittavasti, ja nousen pois vaunuista varmistettuani vielä, ettei minulla olisi yhtäkään korua ylläni. Vaatetuksenani minulla saisi olla vain valkoinen, kevyt mekko sekä pienen pieni nyytti, jota puristan tiukasti nyrkkiini, ikään kuin se olisi viimeinen ja tärkein aarteeni. Niin kuin silloin ennen vanhaan, Eiríkur, silloin kun juoksentelimme ilman kenkiä kylässä.

"Kiljun jos tarvitsen apua. Muuten ei tarvitse huolehtia", kerron kuskille yhtä kylmästi, ellen kylmemminkin kuin aikaisemmin. Mies hymisee tyytyväisenä, ja laskee leveän hattunsa kasvoilleen, valmiina ottamaan pienet päiväunet. Me emme koskaan menneet kiltisti päiväunille, muistathan Eiríkur senkin, kun suututimme isän kikattelemalla ja hihittelemällä kokonaiset seitsemän auringon keskivaihetta putkeen.

Joudun kävelemään hetken, ennen kuin edessäni aukeaa juuri se, mitä olen odottanut kauhuissani ja innoissani. Tyhjä kylä, joka on suurimmilta osin raunioina, poltettu suuria rakennuksia maan tasalle. Ikkunat ovat rikki, suurin osa ovista roikkuu ammollaan hievahtamattakaan heikon tuulen syleilyltä. Tuhottu, pilattu kylä, joka silti antaa minulle yhä niitä samoja väreitä ja kunnioitusta kuin vuosia aikaisemminkin. Voi, tuossakin talossa asunutta rouvaa pelkäsimme aina sen jälkeen, kun vahingossa tipahdin hänen rakkaaseen kukkapenkkiinsä aidalta. Olin niin mutainen, että myös äiti suuttui, ja jouduin olemaan sisällä kotona yksin monen monta auringonnousua ja auringonlaskua. Kylä on jopa pienempi kuin muistin, sillä saavun nopeasti aikanaan kylän komeimman ja suurimman asumuksen luokse. Kyllä sinä tiedät, mistä minä puhun, Eiríkur. Muut lapset osasivat olla niin kateellisia joskus, kun saimme leikkiä niiden koristeellisten porttien sisäpuolella, jonne saivat muut mennä vain aikuisten luvalla. Niin, täällähän me asuimme.

Ei rakennus tietenkään ole enää niin hieno kuin täydessä loistossaan. Kultaiset kolkuttimet ja ovenkahvat on ryöstetty, ja kultamaalilla koristeltuja oven- ja ikkunankarmeja on revitty irti. Edes se seinä, jota koristelimme kulta- ja hopeahilein niin monta auringonlaskua, etteivät kaikki sormeni edes kykene laskemaan niitä, ole säästynyt. Siinä on raapimajälkiä, rumia ja mutaisia, suuria sormenjälkiä ja joku suorastaan hullunkurinen otus on painanut siihen takapuolensakin. Hahahaa, todella hauskaa, mehän suorastaan ulvoisimme naurusta, eikö niin, Eiríkur. Ja jos et enää muista, niin tuo oli sarkasmia, suurinta ironiaa, joka suustani olisi koskaan päässyt sinun seurassasi.

Kauniiksi maalatut rappuset ovat vain entistäkin kamalammassa kunnossa, ja jokainen askelmista on siirretty paikoiltaan ainakin kerran, ellei toisenkin. Saan kuitenkin vedettyä itseni ylemmälle tasolle, vaikkakin jalkaani ihon sisälle tuntui tarttuvan puunpalanen jos toinenkin. Ei se mitään, en usko, että ne tekisivät sellaista vahinkoa, jota en kestäisi ja sietäisi. Enemmän olen kiinnostunut huoneesta, missä juuri nyt seison, kaunis veljeni. Yhteinen huoneemme, jota on yhtä turmeltu kuin kaikki muukin tässä joskus niin kauniissa ja hyvässä paikassa. Muistatko, kuinka kerroimme toisillemme satuja ennen nukkumaan menoa? Entä muistatko sitä, kun teimme kerran sen lohikäärmettä muistuttavan leijan? Niin, juuri tuon, joka makaa nyt riekaleisena ja pölyisenä maassa. Lennätimme sitä aina siellä mäellä, jolla tuuli aina hieman enemmän kuin muualla. Niin, Mansikkamäki, muistathan? Pysähdyimme aina silloin tällöin syömään mansikoita, joita kasvoi niin paljon sen rinteillä. Saimme syödä aina vaikka vatsamme kipeiksi, mutta niitä suloisen punaisia pieniä marjoja oli silti niin paljon, että jos emme olleet varovaisia, jalkamme olivat punaisemmat kuin isän ja hänen ystäviensä vaatteet sen jälkeen, kun palasivat työmatkoilta.

Minä haluan mäelle Eiríkur, minä niin haluan nähdä sen vielä. Ja minähän menen, meidän ei tarvitse enää kysyä äidiltä tai isältä lupia niin kuin silloin. Vaikka emmehän me aina niitä tarvinneetkaan.

Mansikkamäki on heinän peitossa, ja rikkakasvit ovat nyttemmin tappaneet kaikki mansikat. Jalkojani sattuu hieman, mutta en anna sen haitata, vaan jatkan kompurointia kohti suurta kuusta. Niin, juuri se kuusi, jonka alla on ruusupensas. Eiríkur, kaunis veljeni, oletko sinä osa tätä ruusupensasta? Toisin kuin mikään muu täällä, se ei ole kuollut. Taitan varovasti pienen ruusun laittaakseni sen hiuksiini. Niinhän sinäkin teit minulle aina, kun olin surullinen. Istuin tämän kuusen alla, pohdiskelin synkkiä, ja sitten sinä tulit niin hassusti ryntäillen piristämään minua, etten pian edes muistanut, minkä takia olin ollut niin surullinen.

Pensaan alla on yhä "onnenhileet", niin kuin me kutsuimme niitä, vaivalla hankituista, erivärisistä jalokivistä saatuja hileitä ja pieniä hippusia, jotka toimme tänne talteen. Outoa, että kukaan niistä raakalaisista ei löytänyt niitä, mutta olen vain niin onnellinen, että edes nämä ovat tallella. Ehkä ne lopulta toivatkin onnea, ihan niin kuin me toivoimme. Jätän ne tälläkin kertaa sijoilleen, maan ja mullan alle, kaivertaen vielä pienen sydämen kohmeen peittämään maahan. "Onnenhileiden" on oltava oikealla paikallaan ruusupensaan alla, sehän on meidän tahtomme, veljeni.

Eiríkur-kulta, huomaatko, kuinka ilta on jo hämärtymäisillään? Ensimmäinen tähti on jo tullut esiin, se on yhtä syyri ja kirkas kuin ennenkin. Muistatko, kuinka silloin joskus eksyimme liian syvälle metsään, ja käytimme juuri tätä tähteä ja pihamme korkeinta koivua avuksemme. Juuri se koivu, johon ripustimme keinun, ja annoimme toisillemme vuorotellen vauhtia. Joskus keskiauringon aikaan koristelimme sitä erivärisillä nauhoilla, joita isä ystävineen toi ulkopuolelta. Voi kuinka minä ikävöin, ikävöin niin paljon, että sydämeni halkeaisi, jos ei olisi jo valmiiksi palasina, pirstaleina.

Maassa makaa sarvi. Peikon sarvi. En pidä peikoista, emme koskaan pitäneet. Ne tulivat sinä auringonlaskuna, kun sinun piti täyttää yhdeksän. Leikimme piilosta täällä Mansikkamäellä, ja oli minun vuoroni etsiä, ja minähän etsin ja etsin. En koskaan löytänyt sinua. Sinä katosit niin nopeasti, jättämättä jälkeesi ääniä. Olit meistä aina se taitavampi piiloutuja, joka keksit aina parhaat piilot. Isä lähetti silloin Sigmundin, muistathan, ystävänsä, se tiukka kentauri, jonka sarviin ei saanut koskea, hakemaan meitä. Isä tiesi, että peikot olivat tulossa, hän ei halunnut, että me jäisimme niiden tuholaisten kynsiin. Mutta sinua ei löytynyt. Olit liian taitava ja liian nokkela ikäiseksesi, rakas veljeni. Sigmund raahasi minut, silloin niin heikon ja murtuneen nuoren tytön pois, kauas täältä ja kauas sinusta ja peikoista, kauas kylästä ja kaikesta siitä, mitä rakastin.

Sinä auringonlaskuna menetin uskoni satuihin ja toiveisiin, unelmiin ja haaveisiin. Menetin uskoni siihen, että vielä jonain päivänä voisin olla onnellinen. Voi Eiríkur, ilman sinua en ikinä voisi olla onnellinen, pieni veljeni. Sinä olit elämäni valo, joka vietiin minulta pois ilman varoitusta. Kylmä ulkokuori kasvoi ylleni, ja olen kuin huurtunut ruusu. Jotkut saattavat ehkä pitää minua kauniina, mutta olen kylmä, ja ympärilläni on piikkejä suojelemassa minua. En ikinä anna kenenkään tulla liian lähelle, en sen jälkeen kun menetin sinut.

Nyt makaan maassa, tiedäthän. Jalkoihin särkee, rintaani puristaa, en kai kykene hengittämään kauaa. Tuntuu siltä, kuin lyyhistyisin silmänräpäys silmänräpäykseltä pienemmäksi ja voimattomammaksi, ihan niin kuin miltä tuntui menettää sinut. Mitä kauemmin jouduin olemaan erossa sinusta, sitä pahemmin se sattui ja särki, niin paljon, että kiljuin ja itkin niin monta auringonlaskua, että isä halusi viedä minut pois. Mutta halusin vain nähdä sinut, tuntea lämpimät, pienet kätesi ympärilläni, kun halasit minua. Haluan nähdä sinut vielä iloisena ja hymyilevänä, selittämässä innoissasi sitä, mitä olit kuullut aikaisemmin kylässä.

Muistathan nyytin, jota olen pitänyt mukanani tämän kaiken ajan, rakas Eiríkur? Sinä auringonlaskuna, kun sinun piti täyttää yhdeksän, isä antoi meille lahjan. Kummallekin oman. Sinä sait hopeaisen sydänkorun, ja minä kultaisen. Ne mukanamme juoksimme täällä paljain jaloin, ennen kuin taivas alkoi lyödä tulta ja peikot tulivat. Minulla on omani nyt mukana, ja pistän sen kaulaani sinua varten. Ehkä tapaamme toisemme näin nopeammin. Liikkeeni ovat vaivalloisia, ja jokainen silmänräpäys viiltää minua sisältä, mutta olen valmis tähän, makaamaan täällä heinäpedillä huurteen ja kohmeen syömänä, valmiina sulkemaan silmäni. Siellä sinä hymyiletkin jo, olet kasvanut niin paljon siitä, kun viimeksi näimme. Haluan sulkea sinut syleilyyni, ja vain tuntea sinun läheisyytesi ympärilläni.

Olen tulossa luoksesi, rakas veljeni Eiríkur.

* * *

Että sellainen. Alunperin kirjoitin tämän yläasteella äidinkielessä aineena (josta sain muuten parhaan arvosanan, heh), ja suunnittelin jo silloin, että kirjoittaisin tämän tietokoneella. Sitten hukkasin koko lapun, kunnes viimein löysin sen niin naurettavan läheltä, että nyt vain naurattaa :D Kirjoitin tarinan uusiksi, mutta suurimmilta osin vain kerronnan kieli ja pituus muuttuivat hieman. Kommenttia saa pistää tulemaan, jos nyt kukaan enää Hetaliaan on edes jollain tasolla kiinnostunut, heh. Saa toki ilman Hetaliatietämystäkin, ei tässä muita viitteitä itse sarjaan olekaan kuin kertoja (ja sekin muutettu naiseksi koska tytöt on söpöi) Norja ja Eiríkur, eli Islanti.

Saa myös heittää kommenttia siitä, mitä itse kuvittelee, että Eiríkurille kävi silloin, kun kaksikon kylään hyökättiin! Itsellänihän on tähän oma teoria, mutten kerro sitä teille, hehe.


End file.
